DormLife: Ketika Hujan Turun
by CloudSomnia
Summary: RE-POST KARENA KEDODOLAN AUTHOR! apa yang dilakukan Super Junior ketika hari hujan deras?


Super Junior: When It`s Raining.

A/N: ditulis hari Rabu, 14 September 2011 sekitar jam 9 pagi pas pelajaran PKLH di seolah (tapi gurunya ngga masuk). Cuma FF aneh soalnya ditempat author hari-hari belakangan ini hujan melulu (tapi entah kenapa hari senin selalu cerah). Kepikiran ni FF pas berangkat sekolah.

Tumben banget hari ini panas. -_-. Sorry for typo /(_ _)\

A/N lagi: sebenernya ni FF udah di-post tadi sore, cuma gara-gara KEDODOLAN AUTHOR jadi di-re-post. Huhuhu#nutupinmukapakepanci# maaf dan makasih buat tiga orang yang udah review tadi. Terutama yang ngingetin soal kedodolan author.

-Let`s the story begin!-

-story—

-Zrrrrssshhhhh, duar! Duar! (suara petir)—

Apakah yang bakal dilakukan Super Junior di saat hujan deras begini? Di saat mereka terkurung di dorm tanpa bisa keluar rumah sejengkalpun (author meluk jaket erat-erat)

"Gue jadi ingat, pas hari gue dilahirkan. Saat itu langit menangis begini deras karena salah satu malaikat diturunkan ke bumi. Apa langit sedang menangisiku?" pikir Leeteuk sambil senyum-senyum ke arah jendela.

-DUAARRRR!—

"Astaghfirullah!" jerit Leeteuk saat petir tiba-tiba menyambar. Anak-anak yang ngeliat itu cekikikan.

"Langit pasti eneg liat ke-narsis-an lo itu, Hyung!" ejek Kyuhyun.

Heechul di pos tiketnya.

"Hujan gini, bosan gue. Tidur ah," katanya lalu seenaknya tidur. Yaah, mumpung sepi gitu loh. Mana ada orang yang mau bepergian di hari hujan deras gini. Otomatis loket sepi. Mending dia tidur aja kalo gitu.

Hangeng di China (eh, hujan juga?).

-Zzzzrrrttt zzrrrtttt—

"Lah? Kenapa pula ni tipi?" gumam Hangeng mendapati tayangan Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode-nya berubah jadi semut berseliweran. Ditepuk-tepuknya tipi-nya itu. Gambarnya pun muncul lagi. Hangeng tersenyum senang dan meraih popcorn-nya lagi.

-JDEERRRR!—

-PETS!—

Mati lampu. Hangeng keki.

Kembali ke dorm.

"Eeeehhh, hujan. Padahal gue mau ngunjungin Ddangkoma," keluh Yesung. Dia menempelkan telapak tangan dan wajahnya di kaca jendela sambil monyong-monyong ngambek.

Ke camp militer Kangin.

Kangin lagi tiduran di kasur. "Gara-gara hujan, latihan hari ini batal. Mau ngegosip, disuruh istirahat. Mau OL, gue ditabok komandan," keluh Kangin bosan. Dia pun berguling-guling di kasur karena kebosanan.

Kembali ke dorm.

_Pengiriman pesan gagal._

Shindong mulai manyun. Dia klik tombol send lagi (eh, atau ketuk? Shindong pake iPhone ngga sih?)

_Pengiriman pesan gagal._

"AARRRGGGHHH! DIMANA?" todongnya pada Sungmin.

"Apanya 'Ndong?" tanya Sungmin.

"DIMANA?" todong Shindong pada Kyuhyun. Alis kanan Kyuhyun terangkat.

"DIMANA SINYALNYAAAA?" pekik Shindong frustasi. Dia kan mau sms Nari, tapi gagal melulu gara-gara sinyal putus.

"Lo berisik deh, 'Ndong," kata Sungmin sambil mengeringkan telinga bunny-nya yang penuh bulu itu dengan hair dryer. "Gara-gara hujan nih, boneka gue jadi ngga kering. Kan nanti bau," keluh Sungmin. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun dengan bebauan iler-nya berseliweran saat dia tidur. Dia ngga mau ditambahin bau apek dari bonekanya.

"Huuuhhhh..." erang Eunhyuk bosan sambil melambung-lambungkan bola. Gara-gara hujan, dia sama Donghae batal main bola di halaman belakang.

"Hae, gimana nih? Bosan banget gue," bisik Eunhyuk.

"Diam-diam aja yok! Pokoknya jangan sampe ketahuan Leeteuk Hyung sama Ryeowook aja," bisik Donghae. EunHae mengendap-endap ke halaman. Bodo amat kehujanan. Bodo amat ke-becek-an. Bodo amat lumpur-lumpur-an. Toh mereka kan orang dewasa dengan Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia (MK2B)#plak# makanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain lumpur di umur 25 itu wajar buat mereka#plak plak#

Jadilah EunHae mulai tendang sana- tendang sini persis penghuni RSJ sambil hujan-hujanan plus berteriak-teriak dengan suara ultrasonik. Sambil menyelam makan Donghae (ikan). (beneran deh, tu dua orang kayak anak autis gw bayangin -_-#EunHaeButuhPencerahan #ElfishyJewelNyambitAuthor)

Siwon datang. Agak basah kuyup. Butir-butir air turun dengan teratur dari rambutnya. _Sooo handsome..._. Anak-anak suju yang ngeliatin jadi ngiler.

"Mian ya, Hyung. Cuma mau pinjam kamar mandi, basah kuyup nih. Mobil gue mogok," kata Siwon seperti biasa berkharisma. Siwon nyelonong masuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh.

"Woi, becek nih!" kata Yesung akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya dari jendela. Tapi kembali lagi dia monyong-monyong di jendela -3-

"EUNHAE HYUUUUNNNGGGGG! Ngapain hujan-hujanan?" seru Ryeowook melihat dua sosok kutu yang sibuk tentang sana-tendang sini di tengah hujan deras. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek. Maklum, Ryeowook lagi capek. Dari beberapa menit yang lalu, saat hujan tiba-tiba turun, dia kan sibuk ngangkatin jemuran yang se-abrek-abrek banyaknya. Mana ngga ada yang bantuin lagi.

Kibum dirumah.

"Hujan deras begini... kapan berenti sih? Kalo syuting ditunda-tunda kan bisa-bisa gue kerja rodi!" sungut Kibum sambil memperhatikan hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Akhirnya Kibum memilih untuk menghapalkan script-nya saja.

Kembali ke dorm.

Sinyal internet pun juga lalo dan loncat-loncat. (sinyal internet di Korea lambat gimana ceritanya?)

"Waaakkkhhh, lambat amat!" seru Kyuhyun lambat. Dia kan pengin main game online. Rasanya males banget buat nyariin PSP di 'zona Kyuhyun' yang berantakan itu. Apalagi nyolok-nyolok PS. Tapi Kyuhyun kesal sama sinyalnya!

Akhirnya sambil menunggu loading, Kyuhyun nyolok PS. Tiba-tiba...

-PETS!—

"Waaa! Mati lampu!" pekik anak-anak Suju.

Henry di Kanada. (weiiiisshhh, juga hujan?)

"Hujan deras begini. Daddy (:)) aku ngga usah kuliah hari ini ya?" kata Henry.

"Ck, bagaimana kamu mau pintar. Ngga ada bolos! Sekolah sana! Perintah ayahnya mutlak.

"But, Daddy, it`s raining :( ," Henry masih menawar.

"Tidak boleh! Kamu ini kelamaan jadi artis ya, jadi malas begitu!"

"Bukan masalah artis, Daddy. Masalahnya, don`t you see it`s raining hard out there?" pekik Henry sambil menunjuk jendela.

"How dare you yelled at your father? You, Young man, masuk ke kamarmu, NOW!"

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi berlari kecil kekamarnya dengan senang hati. "Seenggaknya Daddy setuju aku ngga kuliah!"

Zhoumi di negeri petualangannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Venice hujan deras dan kebanjiran ya?" gumam Zhoumi memandang pilu pada gondola-gondola eksotis yang tadinya mau ditumpanginya. Eh, ternyata hujan deras dan Venice kebanjiran akibat sungainya meluap. Eh, berarti Zhoumi ada di Italia?

-The End—


End file.
